A door slidably arranged with respect to a vehicle body is directly moved to be opened when release operation of a latch unit is performed, and thus an inside door handle is usually rotatably arranged about an axis that is along a left-right direction of a vehicle. For example, for a slide door that opens and closes a vehicle opening for getting on and off a rear seat of a vehicle, when an inside door handle is rotated to a rear side of the vehicle about an axis that is along a left-right direction of the vehicle, a latch unit is release operated, and if the slide door is then directly moved to a rear side of the vehicle via the inside door handle, the vehicle opening becomes open.
In a vehicle door opening and closing apparatus of this type, a power transmission mechanism called “remote control unit” is normally provided between an inside door handle and a latch unit. In the remote control unit, an input support shaft is installed to a base plate that becomes a base. This input support shaft is provided with an input lever. The input lever is connected with the latch unit by a power transmission member, and by being rotated when the inside door handle is operated, the input lever functions to transmit operation of the inside door handle to the latch unit (for example, see Patent Literature 1).